HD LDWS Round 6 drabbles
by ICMezzo
Summary: A series of four drabbles from H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Round #6. The drabbles are a mix of gen and Harry/Draco slash fic, and a variety of genres, including fluff, comedy, and angst/drama.
1. The Basilisk Slayer

_A/N: H/D LDWS Round 6 drabble, 140 words. Prompt: Basilisk. Thanks to ArcadianMaggie for betaing._

He was the only one who could, they said,  
Destined by birth for adventures grand.  
First Voldemort. Now Basilisks.  
Conquering evil and emerging unscathed.  
Unharmed.  
Or so they said.

He was the only one who could, they said,  
A brave Gryffindor who spoke the beast's tongue,  
Commanding the serpent: Sleep and so die.  
Parseltongue from his lips spilling effortlessly.  
Painlessly.  
Or so they said.

He was the only one who could, they said,  
Survive the snake's aureolin gaze.  
His mother's eyes but his father's sight,  
Sans spectacles near blind, exempting him from death.  
Immune.  
Or so they said.

He was the only one who could, they said,  
One Chosen for tales he'd not ever choose.  
Antidote in pocket, a sacrificial vial  
From a Phoenix in mourning, his life-cycle companion,  
In life  
And death,  
Then life  
Again.  
Or so they said.


	2. As Etiquette Demands

_A/N: H/D LDWS Round 6 drabble, 300 words. Prompt: Hippogriff. Many thanks to ArcadianMaggie for betaing._

Harry met – and held – the gaze of the proudest creature he'd ever known. Eyes watering as he tried not to blink, he ducked his head, never breaking eye contact as he waited for a bow in return.

Harry's throat caught. A handsome devil, this one. His sharp gaze, the classic line of his neck… Merlin, the strength in those thighs practically made Harry's mouth water. Such incredible power. But as they were new to their relationship – Harry'd only ridden him a few times so far – he had to follow the proper protocol or the talons would come out. The creature could be nearly as vicious as he was gorgeous, but the effort was worth it. Harry'd practically touched the stars last time they'd got together.

Now, though, time seemed to stand still. His skin prickling in anticipation, Harry attempted to keep his breathing measured as he waited to be judged worthy. He never got used to this part, always wanting to look away, to stare at his feet as he fought the nerves colouring his cheeks.

He was, after all, completely starkers, and his knees were too knobby and his chest hair too—

"Oh for fuck's sake, Harry," Draco muttered. "I'm not one of your bloody Hippogriffs. If you want to ride me, all you have to do is ask."

Grinning widely, Harry clamoured over to the bed where Draco lay equally naked and sprawled across a meadow of green throw pillows.

"You truly have the oddest idea of bedroom eyes," Draco said, voice tinged with fondness as he pulled Harry close and breathed the words across his lips. "But so eager."

Harry claimed Draco's mouth. Draco was correct, of course; Harry was desperate to touch him. But the prideful Hippogriff must always be allowed to make the first move.


	3. Warming up Waffles

_A/N: H/D LDWS Round 6 drabble, 350 words. Prompt: Pygmy Puff. As always, thanks to ArcadianMaggie for betaing_.

"Draco! Come in." Noticing Harry behind him, Luna gestured them both inside. "Hello, Harry."

Harry nodded bravely, eyes glassy. Something was cradled in his arms.

"Tea?" Luna asked.

"Actually, Lovegood, we require assistance with our Pygmy—"

"Draco killed him!" Harry thrust the bundle at her. "First he gave me Waffles, then he _killed_ him!"

"I didn't _kill_ your pet." After attempting to kiss Harry's forehead while Harry rebuffed him, Draco turned back to Luna. "I didn't kill Waffles."

Harry's lip wobbled, but he allowed Draco's embrace. A single tear ran down his cheek.

Unwrapping the blanket, Luna gasped. "Draco!"

Harry promptly burst into tears.

The creature was missing most of its fur; the remaining scraggly patches were brownish grey while its skin was blueish. But while otherwise unmoving, Waffles still breathed. Barely.

Hypothermia.

"Explain," she demanded.

Harry shrugged from Draco's arms. "Draco didn't think... Waffles went… with our décor," he said between shaky breaths. "He tried to turn him green! Then he tried to get rid of the evidence when it didn't work," Harry wailed. "I'm surprised I even found the body!"

"Puffs aren't wizards, Draco! You can't dye their fur like you do your hair!" She sighed. "He isn't dead but he's freezing and deeply insulted. You must warm Waffles immediately. No magic; he's too weak. Take him home, strip down, and all three of you get into bed. Your body heat should be enough."

Harry dried his eyes on his sleeve. "Thank you."

Draco's eyes took on a suspicious gleam. "You heard her, Harry. We'll simply have to get naked for Waffles. Best hurry, don't you think?"

Luna handed Waffles to Harry. "Go on. The fur will grow back soon. But I should warn you; no shagging while Waffles warms up. He's traumatized enough. Apologies wouldn't be remiss either."

"No shagging? Apologies?" Draco looked lost.

Harry snorted. "Be glad he needs you or you'd be on the sofa."

"Bye, Waffles! Feel better!" Luna called as they departed. Of course Waffles wouldn't be harmed by their imminent shagging, but imagining them trying to resist was a delicious thought indeed.


	4. Circle of Life

_A/N: H/D LDWS Round 6 drabble, 225 words. Prompt: Jarvey. Thanks to ArcadianMaggie for betaing._

Harry cringed from his balcony vantage point as Jarveys chased across the Malfoy grounds. The Gnomes didn't last long once caught.

He tried to bite his tongue; he knew better than to question the practice. He and Draco were still new at this, new at _them._ Building each other into their existing lives was messy. But the tradition was_ violent. _

Flinching as another Gnome was eliminated, Harry turned and found Draco watching him, expression unreadable.

"Would you have us de-gnome the entire grounds by hand?" Draco asked. "Never mind that clearing hundreds of acres would take months, whereas the Jarveys will be finished, collected, and gone within the hour."

Harry winced; Draco was still prickly sometimes. Defensive. "No, it's not…" he trailed off. Because it was that, a little. Few beyond old-fashioned purebloods used Jarveys anymore, the practice as archaic as the Manor itself.

"It's the circle of life, Harry." Draco's face softened.

"Why must it be so bloody?" Harry pouted. "And why are we watching? I've witnessed enough violence for a lifetime."

"I'll agree with you there." Stepping closer, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. "Tell you what: Let's go inside," Draco murmured, breath hot against Harry's neck. "I suspect there are other facets of the cycle you'll find decidedly more appealing." Harry snorted but allowed Draco to pull him in for a kiss.


End file.
